powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Matter Manipulation
The ability to manipulate dark matter, a substance scientifically theorized to make up most of the physical universe. Not to be confused with Aether Manipulation. Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate Dark Matter, a hypothetical type of matter distinct from baryonic matter (ordinary matter such as protons and neutrons), neutrinos and dark energy. The name refers to the fact that it does not emit or interact with electromagnetic radiation, such as light, and is thus invisible to the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Although dark matter has not been directly observed, its existence and properties are inferred from its gravitational effects, and it is estimated to make up 84% of the universe's mass and 23% of its mass-energy. The most widely accepted hypothesis on the form for dark matter is that it is composed of weakly interacting massive particles that interact only through gravity and the weak force. The dark matter hypothesis plays a central role in current modeling of cosmic structure formation, galaxy formation and evolution, and on explanations of the anisotropies observed in the cosmic microwave background (CMB). Universal Differences In some universes, Dark Matter is not preexisting in the form of the universe's mass. Instead, they may be matter or energy of varying properties, depending on the manufacturing process, such as being outside the boundaries of the laws of physics, or granting abilities and even bodies. Other In anime/manga Dark Matter has broad range of powers, including Form Manipulation/Elemental Manipulation. It isn't associated with space, but more with "Supernatural" form of matter normally associated with Dark Energy Manipulation, various forms of Magic and Destructive Energy Manipulation. It tends to have corruptive effect on user. Applications * Dark Matter Attacks * Dark Matter Constructs * Dark Matter Generation * Dark Matter Solidification * Gravity Manipulation ** Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation ** Space-Time Distortion * Weak Force Manipulation Techniques * Dark Matter Aura * Dark Matter Combat * Dark Matter Induced Powers * Dark Matter Mimicry * Dark Matter Transmutation * Galaxy Creation * Telekinesis Variations * Dark Matter Embodiment * Dark Matter Magic * Exotic Matter Manipulation * Interaction Manipulation * Grand Design Construction * Meta Matter Manipulation * Meta Power Manipulation * Null Energy Manipulation * Perspective Designing * Potential Creation * Quantum Energy Manipulation * Quantum Manipulation * Quark Manipulation Associations * Absolute Force Manipulation * Causality Manipulation * Cosmic Manipulation * Cosmological Force Manipulation * Dark Energy Manipulation * Dark Matter Weaponry ** Dark Matter Artillery * Dark Matter Symbiosis * Foreign Material Manipulation * Fundamental Forces Manipulation * Indeterminacy * Meta Probability Manipulation * Mirror Matter Manipulation * Negative Forces Manipulation * Origin Manipulation * Particle Manipulation * Spatial Manipulation * Uncertainty Creation * Universal Force Manipulation Known Users Known Objects *The Aether (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Minimoose (Invader Zim) Gallery Conventional Users File:Gravity_Generator.png|BHB's Gravity Generator (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) generates dark matter slowly to cause massive devastation on the galaxy. The BHB Army used it to create a giant black hole. File:Aoi_Fukasaku_Awakening.png|Aoi Fukasaku (Coppelion) possesses an energy field for various powers that are related to manipulating dark matter. File:Setsuna's_Spacial_Displacement.png|Setsuna Itami's (Coppelion) ability to manipulate space is related to how she manipulates the dark matter that constitutes the universal structure. File:Tae_Shimura's_Dark_Matter.png|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) while possessed by Tae Shimura, distorting space to produce dark matter for attacks. File:Bowser's_Dark_Matter_Plant.PNG|Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy) creating large amounts of dark matter for powering up his machinations. It is fatal to the touch, disintegrating the unfortunate victim completely, and even eating holes in space. File:Nemesis'_Dark_Matter_Body.png|Nemesis (To Love-Ru Darkness) controlling the dark matter that composes her body, creating and transforming into weapons and forms. File:Number_95_Galaxy_Eyes_Dark_Matter_Dragon.png|Number 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) can control and attack with dark matter. Master Alchemist H.png|Master Alchemist (Valkyrie Crusade) can control dark matter using alchemy. Exotic Users Kakine Teitoku wings.jpg|Teitoku Kakine (A Certain Magical Index) can create and manipulate his personal Dark Matter, which is matter that has yet to exist until he creates it. He can control its properties to defy physics, and create anything. File:Noah family.jpg|Noah family (D.Gray-Man) all the Noah possess their unique supernatural abilities and all of their powers are based off it. File:Dark_Matter_Blast.png|The Millennium Earl (D.Gray-Man) can utilize Dark Matter in many ways, such as firing them as explosive blasts. File:RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows her to create a pocket dimension that she can also use as a method to travel between dimensions. File:Tyki_Mikk_Choose.JPG|Tyki Mikk's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows him to select what he wants to touch and what he can phase through. File:Tyki_Mikk's_transformed state.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) "awakens", which grants him a Dark Matter armored form that enhances his strength and speed to tremendous levels. File:Tyki's_Dark_Matter_Blasts.png|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-man) firing off Dark Matter sonic waves that can cause powerful damage. File:Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skinn Bolic's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows him to become a behemoth of lightning. File:Skinn_Bolic's_Electrical_Chains.png|Skinn Bolic (D.Gray-man) forming chains of solidified electricity from his Dark Matter. File:Jasdevi_Materialization.png|Jasdevi's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows him to create anything he can think up of in his mind, even controlling his own body. File:Jasdevi's_Dark_Matter_Pentagrams.png|Jasdevi (D.Gray-man) creating pentagrams out of Dark Matter to crush Krory with lethal force. File:Lulubell_water.jpg|Lulu Bell's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows her transform herself into anything possible, even a body of intangible water. File:Sheril's_Dark_Matter_Threads.png|Sheril Kamelot's (D.Gray-man) Dark Matter ability allows him to control people and objects like puppets. File:Wisely demon eye-0.PNG|Wisely Kamelot's (D.Gray-man) Dark Matter is in his Demon Eye which he can read the minds of others and force people to relive memories. Wisely explode people minds.png|Wisely Kamelot (D.Gray-man) Dark Matter can explode/implode the brains of his targets. File:Feedra tounge.png|Fildora's (D.Gray-man) Dark Matter is in the form of eyeball-like "parasites" on his tongue that he can inject into multiple hosts at will, these parasites can be both volatile and benign File:Dark_Matter_Skeleton.jpeg|Akuma (D.Gray-Man) skeletons are made of Dark Matter, which binds a soul to it for fuel, and giving them power for evolution and attacks. File:Ice_Fire.png|Ice (D.Gray-Man) producing sub-zero temperature flames that freezes anything they "burn" from his Dark Matter. File:Eshi's_Gravity_Chains.png|Eshi (D.Gray-Man) forming chains out of Dark Matter, which allows him to manipulate the gravity field around anything the chains are bound to. File:Thread.png|Thread (D.Gray-Man) generating threads out of Dark Matter, which breaks down the target's molecular bond and absorbs the matter into himself. File:Level_4_Akuma_Screaming.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-Man) using its Dark Matter for devastating weaponry, such as ear-splitting screams and lethal energy bolts. File:Level_4_Akuma's_Gatling_Gun_Arms.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) turning its arms into Gatling guns that fires deadly Dark Matter blood bullets that disintegrates any normal humans. File:DM Transmute.jpg|Major Force (DC Comics) has aunique capacity to convert most anything he touches or vice versa into Dark Matter. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers